Ventanas
by Liz Lambert
Summary: Alice está enamorada de Jasper, que vive frente a su departamento. Cada dia sale a regar las plantas para verlo. Quiere hablarle, conocerle. ¿Que ocurrira cuando él se digne a dirigirle la palabra? UAlterno/Todos humanos


**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**•****Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Todos humanos. Tiempo actual :)****•**

**Ventanas**

Los dulces rayos de sol colisionan con su blanca piel, es un cálido día de verano y Alice está ansiosa por comenzar un nuevo día. Se incorpora en la cama y extiende sus brazos al son de un gran bostezo, eso indica una gran noche de sueños. Estos sueños tienen un protagonista; el hombre viviendo frente a su departamento, que le ofrece miradas tiernas y amables cada vez que riega un par de plantas ubicadas en su ventana.

Sabe su nombre de memoria y lo tiene escrito en su libreta, Jasper Whitlock, rodeado con un par de corazoncitos. Tiene en cuenta que parece una colegiala enamorada y obsesionada, pero no le importa. Es bastante atractivo, apenas lo nota, su mirada y sonrisa la tienen cautiva.

Se dirige al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha con Jasper en sus pensamientos. Tiene una sonrisa extendida en su rostro, es una pequeña enamorada. Solo desea poder intercambiar algún día una frase amistosa con él, y cuando lo ha intentado, el desaparece entre ventanas sucias y cortinas viejas.

Un toque de maquillaje luego de salir de la ducha, una cinta envolviendo su corto cabello y un sencillo vestido veraniego la hacen quedar perfecta para abrir las ventanas. Tenía una excusa muy buena para no parecer una loca, Alice había colocado un par de flores faltas de riego.

Con una jarra llena de agua fresca, Alice riega las hermosas amapolas blancas posicionadas en la orilla de la ventana, pero él no está ahí. Unos gritos se escuchan en el interior del departamento, alguien rompe un plato, y luego un portazo da el pie a un silencio mortal. Alice está paralizada, se pregunta que fue todo ese barullo. Le preocupa de que a Jasper le haya ocurrido algo malo, que le hayan herido o algo por el estilo.

La ventana se abre de golpe, un Jasper molesto se asoma para regar sus plantas. Se sorprende mucho cuando la pobre chica que ve cada día frente a la ventana, está encogida de desconcertación, dándose cuenta de que ha escuchado el escándalo entre él y su ahora ex-novia.

—¿Nos has escuchado? —pregunta Jasper con una pesadez en la voz.

Alice no sabe que decir, así que simplemente asiente paulatinamente.

—Lo siento mucho, es solo que mi novia es demasiado celosa. Particularmente me alivia que... —Jasper se da cuenta que compartir información privada con una desconocida es algo inmoral, así que detiene la conversación.

Ve los ojos de la chica frente a él con mas detalle que otras veces, y le parece bastante hermosa. Esa pose de nerviosa le resulta realmente tierna, lo suficiente como para querer conocer su nombre, y charlar un rato con ella.

—Sabes, olvidalo. ¿Como te llamas? —le sonríe para ver si causaba un efecto diferente en ella. Una sonrisa, un desprecio, algo que no sea miedo irracional.

—Me llamo Alice Brandon —Alice, con un grito de emoción interno, le responde con muchos nervios. Su estómago se fue a china, y su corazón late con fuerza en su garganta.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, un gusto conocerte oficialmente. Te gustaría ir a tomar un café? Dicen que el ubicado en la esquina tiene el mejor capuccino de la ciudad.

—Por supuesto —chilla Alice con entusiasmo.

No puede creer lo que está sucediendo, el chico de sus sueños le habla y además le ofrece un café. Aquel tres de marzo del año dos mil cuatro sería el día mas feliz de su monótona y rutinaria vida.

—Entonces la esperaré abajo, señorita —dice Jasper con su coquetería natural.

Alice corre a buscar su bolso y una pequeña chaqueta por si el frío hace de las suyas, y baja las escaleras con una sonrisa plantada en los labios y los ojos con un brillo especial. El próximo dueño de su corazón la esperaba frente a las puertas del departamento, aprovecharía cada instante junto a él.

_**C**omo adoro las viñetas *o*, sonará estupidamente egocentrico, pero creo que me enamoré de esta xd Esta inspirada en una historia real —una tarde hablando de conversación con una extraña, valen la pena xd_—_ Así que ojala les guste y me dejen un precioso review ^-^ ~**Liz**_


End file.
